Hold On To Me
by Ashe-Tribal
Summary: 15-year-old Lilith Remo is the new girl at the Alexandria high. On her first day she makes friends with a girl names Tess, a boy called Kaz and, Minoru Tribal. Everything gets messed up when a girl is murdered right in the school. R-R to find out more!
1. Friends

**Hold on to me**

Lilith Remo walked through the hall of her new high school. 'Oh this is gonna be fun...humph.' She thought in a bad mood. She had just been transfer to the Alexandria High School because her father had gotten a new job in Alexandria and they had to move.

Lilith didnt mind moving she just hated school. Then again what kid doesn't? Lilith looked down at her seclude. "Math first...how wonderful." She muttered to herself walking to the math room

"Lilith Remo? You are the new student correct?" The teacher asked. Lilith nodded.

"You will sit there...ok?"

"Ok" Lilith said sitting down. Half way through the class Lilith pulled out her notebook and pretended to be writhing notes.

"Can anyone answer that question?" The teacher looked around and noticed Lilith wasn't paying attention. She walked over to her desk and pulled the notebook from Lilith.

"Please, let me see what was so important to make you not pay attention." The teacher said as Lilith looked up at her. The teacher cleared her voice then read out loud.

"Hey, this life is never fair. The angels that you need are never there. But sometimes he comes to me. In the dead of winter, dead of night. He's all that i can see. Hold on to me...oh....hold on to me......." She deiced not to read anymore. Lilith closed her eyes as others laughed

"What dose this have to do with math?" Her teacher asked giving the paper back to Lilith. Her face was bright red now. All of a sudden the bell rang and everyone left the class.

* * *

"Oh you should have been there, Minoru, That was the best math class." A boy told the Prince of Alexandria. Minoru Tribal the son of Zidane and Garnet Tribal looked to his friend, Kaz.

"What happened?" He asked sitting down at the lunch table.

"Well at the beginning of the class everyone was acting up, so funny, Any way...near the end of the class the new girl was writing something.... and the teacher read it in front of the class....she was soooo embarrassed." Kaz laughed. Kaz found other peoples problems funny; Minoru didn't but made it look like he did.

"Poor thing, i don't know how you find that funny Kaz." A girl said sitting down at the table.

"Sorry Kaz but Tess is kind of right." Minoru told Kaz.

"I don't care what you think." Kaz laughed.

"Who is the new girl anyways?" Minoru asked.

"Lilith Remo.... Her father works with the army." Tess said.

"Hey look there she is...."

* * *

Lilith sat down at a table by herself. She was still upset from earlier. After sitting down Lilith looked up to see a girl walking up to her.

"Lilith Remo Right?"

"Right."

"Hi I'm Tess Dauson....i was wondering if you wanted to come sit with me and my friends." Lilith's eyes lit up. No one ever liked her enough to asked her to sit with them.

"Sure."

The two walked over to the table where Kaz and Minoru sat. "This is Kaz and Minoru." Tess said before sitting down.

"Hi." The two said together.

"Your Minoru....Tribal right?" He nodded at Lilith's question.

"My father works with The General Beatrix." Lilith said.

"Dats coo..." Kaz said with a mouth full of food.

"I heard about waht happened at the Math class." Minoru said. Lilith looked down, just before Tess cut in.

"What you wrote was....Awesome. Do you wright poems of something?" She asked

"Or something.....I Wright songs." Lilith told the three.

"You Wright songs. Do you sing?" Minoru asked. Lilith nodded.

"Dats coo...." Kaz said again.

The four talked the whole lunch period. "We'll see you guys later ok?" Tess called down the hall to the boys.

"Ok!"

After that Tess and Lilith walked down the hall for their next class. Lilith just so happy she had made friends.....and with the prince of Alexandria in fact.

* * *

Ashe Tribal-Well its a start.....Tell me you like it? You hate it? PLZ Review....but no flames. It will get better i promise. Oh before i leave for those of you who liked the story Treno 911, its been updated and a new chapter is coming....But back to dis story.......PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


	2. The Murder

**Chapter 2: The Murder**

It had been a month since Lilith became friends with Tess, Kaz, and Minoru. It was October 28, three days before Halloween. Tess had invited Kaz, Minoru, and Lilith to her sisters Halloween party, so that's all the four where talking about lately.

"Do you have a costume yet?" Minoru asked Lilith that day when they where going home. Lilith was going to the castle because her father was going to be there.

"No, not yet. You?"

"Are you kidding? I still have to ask my Parents." He laughed. As the two took a short cut through the woods they heard a loud scream. Lilith looked at Minoru.

"What was that?" She asked. Minoru shook his head and the two took of to where they heard the screams. But when they got there was already a crowd.

"Right in front of the school.....this is unbelievable." They heard a teacher say as they walked by. All of a sudden an ambulance came. Minoru looked around and saw Kaz.

"Kaz over here!" Kaz ran over.

"What happened?" Lilith asked. Kaz's face was white.

"Someone was murdered." Lilith's hands flue to her mouth.

"Who was it?" Minoru asked.

"I didn't see."

"Minoru!" The three turned to see the Queen of Alexandria, Queen Garnet.

"Mom?" Minoru questioned as she walked up. No one paid attention to the Queen's arrival because Pluto Knights and the Alexandrian solders where raiding the area.

"Minoru, Lilith you two are to come back to the castle right away." Garnet said in a sad tone.

"Mom whats going on?" He asked. Garnet didn't answer. The two said goodbye to Kaz and left with Garnet.

* * *

"How could something like this happen?" Zidane asked. Lilith's father, General Beatrix, and Caption Steiner stood in front of the king.

"Sr. we have the guards patrolling every area of the city.... it wont happens again." General Remo said.

"What wont happen again, dad?" Lilith asked as her and Minoru walled into the room with the Queen. The four adults looked over at the three's arrival.

"Its nothing you should worry about." Her father assured her. Lilith and Minoru looked at each other.

"Why don't you two go.... start you're homework?" Zidane asked. Minoru nodded and the two walked off.

"I wonder who it was?" Lilith questioned as they walked down a narrow hall.

"Me too. Hey lets call Tess to see if she knows anything." Minoru suggested.

* * *

Kaz walked up the stairs into his house. When He walked in he saw his mom sitting at the table and his father was on the phone.

"Oh Kaz, Thank goodness your all right!" His mother flung her arms around her son.

"Chill mom im fine." Kaz said stepping away.

"Hmmmm....ok, yes, talk to you latter, bye." His father said getting off of the phone. He noticed Kaz was home.

"Who was that?" Kaz asked sitting down.

"The General Beatrix......She wants to meet with you Kaz." He said in a low tone. Kaz jumped up.

"What with me........But why?"

"Kaz calm down they just want to ask you some questions about today.....at school." His mother said calming him down.

"But...i don't know anything about the...murder." Kaz said truthfully. His parents looked at each other.

"He....doesn't know?" His mother said looking at his father.

"Son.....you don't know who.....died." He asked. Kaz shook his head.

"No i don't who was it?"

"Kaz it was........"

* * *

Lilith and Minoru sat on a couch as Beatrix escorted their friend in the room. The King, Queen, and Kaz's parents soon followed.

"Whats going on here?" Minoru asked standing up. Kaz's face was white and it looked like all the life had been taken out of him.

"Kaz whats wrong?" Lilith whispered when he sat down next to her. He said nothing.

"Where were you three at the time of today's murder?" Beatrix asked.

"We were going home." Lilith said.

"So was i?" Kaz mumbled.

"Why are you questioning us we don't even know who died....."Lilith started but Kaz cut in.

"Lilith.....I know." Minoru looked at Kaz. "Who?" He asked

"You guys....it was Tess..."

"What!" Minoru's mouth dropped open. Everything seemed to stop.

"We aren't blaming you we just want to know if you know anything." Garnet said.

"No..... it can if happened. I don't believe you!" Lilith stood up.

"Lilith, Please sit down and listen." Her father asked.

"No!" Lilith yelled running out of the room. As she ran down the hall she couldn't think at all. She had tried calling Tess earlier. It all made sense now, Tess was usually home at that time. 'How could this happen?'

* * *

Ashe tribal: Whats gonna happen please review!!!!! Please!!!!! I beg you!!!!!!! 


End file.
